Screams, Snakes, and Snogging
by Senator of Sorcery
Summary: One sunny Saturday afternoon, the only people at the Burrow are Ginny, Harry, and Crookshanks. Ginny is holed up in her room with some of her teen romance books and Harry is downstairs, looking at a photo album. Upstairs, Ginny goes into the bathroom to draw a bath. She screams. There is a snake in the toilet. note: Sirius and Fred are alive here.


HGHGHGHGHG

Silence. Awkward silence. Deafening awkward silence. Ginny stared at him, he stared at her.

"Uh, what should we do?" Harry asked.

"Dunno," she answered, inwardly wincing at her lack of grace as she stumbled over the single word.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"You want to play chess? Or Quidditch?"

"Not really." Finally, more than one word.

"Err," he said.

"Um…" she mumbled.

They continued to stare at each other in awkward silence.

Today was Harry's eighteenth birthday, and the house was empty except for the two of them, unless you counted Crookshanks, who was currently resting on Ginny's shoulders. Mum had gone to the supermarket, dragging Ron and Hermione with her. Dad was at Hogwarts, overseeing the rebuilding of the castle, Fred and George at their joke shop, and her other brothers somewhere other than the Burrow. Ginny chosen not to go to the store with her mother in favor of spending time with Harry. Harry stayed behind because Mum insisted he not do any work on his birthday. Ginny was regretting her decision to stay at the Burrow with every silent second.

Ginny glanced away from him.

"You lose."

"Lose what?" she asked, confused.

"Staring contest," he said, obviously trying to make a joke. "Uh, it's a muggle thing."

"Oh."

Ginny bit her lip, racking her brains for another thing to say.

"I, uh, I'm going upstairs," she said finally, backing up towards the stairs.

"Oh, okay," he replied, looking dejected.

She turned, and ran up the stairs to her room. Stupid, that was what it was. Downright stupid that she couldn't force out a completely coherent sentence in front of him. Crookshanks slipped from her shoulders with a indignant meow, and left the room. Ginny watched him go, then dropped onto her bed, her gaze falling onto a couple of books on her bedside table. The top book was one of her favorites, One Plus One Makes Three, a book she'd only had a few months but had already read seven times. It was about a guy and girl named Katie and Andrei (she had puzzled over his name for most of the first four chapters) who find themselves attracted to each other, but had been unsure how to show it until one Friday night. Andrei had gotten himself completely drunk and told Katie- who wasn't as drunk as him but her judgment was still skewed- that he really liked her and then things got out of hand and she ended up pregnant. But he couldn't remember anything about that night past his fourth beer. It was a really interesting book, but she had to hide it from her mother whenever she came in.

Ginny sighed, wishing that she could get over this awkwardness with Harry and get to the snogging. That was one of the things she really missed. Snogging him senseless. She loved the way he would grin crookedly at her in a sort of breathless way once they stopped. She loved the unruliness of his hair, and the way his glasses would be lopsided after a kiss. She missed him.

She stood, and went over to her dresser. The war was over. Voldemort was dead. There was nothing keeping her from knocking his socks off. She dug through her clothes for a moment, pulled out a pair of holey baby blue jeans and then turned to her closet to find the perfect blouse. She pushed right to the very back in search of the right one. Finally, she pulled out a cream-colored halter-top with a sweetheart neckline and smirked. She grabbed her book, and left her room. She crossed the hall to the bathroom, and opened the door. She slipped inside, placed her clothes on the counter as well as her book, shut the door, and opened the cupboard under the sink to grab her bath salt collection. What scent would be perfect for making Harry breathless? Rose and lavender? No, what about water lily? Heather rose? Jasmine, maybe? Ginny bit her lip, looking between them. She decided on water lily and jasmine, and pulled the jars from the cupboard, and placed them on the counter as well. She turned to fill the bathtub, and froze.

There was a coil of something in the toilet. A head emerged and hissed at her, baring long fangs.

Ginny screamed. Footsteps bounded up the stairs. The bath salts fell from her hand, and the jars shattered. She was frozen in fear. The snake's head rose out the toilet, still hissing. The door burst open, and Harry forced his way into the bathroom.

"Ginny, what happened? Are you all right?" he gasped, grabbing her arm. Slowly, she raised a shaking hand to point at the toilet. He frowned, and turned. He started, and drew his wand.

"Evanesco," he said, and the snake vanished. He turned back to her. She was still shaking with fear.

"What's the matter?" he said. "I got rid of it."

Ginny didn't answer. She kept staring at the toilet, horrified that a snake managed to gain access to her home through the toilet! Through the plumbing…

"Ginny?"

"I- it's nothing," she said, managing a weak smile. She darted put and slammed the toilet lid down. "Nothing, I was just startled."

He frowned at her, then seemed to realize where he was. He went pink, and glanced around, spying the book on the counter.

"Uh, what's that?" Harry asked, pointing at it.

"Oh, that?" she said, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "It's, uh, a book of mine."

"What's it about?"

"Ah, well, it's about, uh…" she trailed off, thinking. She didn't really want to tell him. "Math," she got out. "It's a math book."

He raised an eyebrow. "That why is the title wrong?"

"Wrong? What do you mean, wrong?"

"One plus one makes two, not three."

Crap! In her befuddled state, she hadn't forgotten that bit.

"Um, you'll have to ask the author."

He looked back at it, and picked up. "You know, I think I've seen this before."

Ginny gulped, and ran a hand through her hair. "Really?"

"Yeah, my aunt reads this author. Jodie Gallagher," he mused. "She writes romance books, not math books."

"Does she? Oh, I hadn't realized-"

"If you didn't want to tell me, then you should have said so," Harry said, looking back up at her and placing the book back on the counter. "You didn't have to lie."

Ginny felt her knees go weak, and she sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Images of snakes crawling up the drain flashed through her mind, and she stood back up.

"Um, sorry, Harry, I just felt a little awkward," she mumbled.

Harry nodded. "I know the feeling," he muttered.

Ginny swallowed again, wringing her hands. They stood in silence a little longer.

"Well, thanks for getting rid of the snake."

"No problem," he said, blushing again. He looked so cute when he blushed. "Glad I could help."

Harry bit his lip, still not moving.

Ginny glanced at her feet, then at the toilet, and then at the shattered remains of the bath salts. Harry looked down at them as well, and he jabbed his wand at them. The jars mended themselves, and the salt flew back into them.

"Thanks," she whispered. After a moment's hesitation, she picked them up, glancing at the cupboard as she did so. Harry was standing right in front of it.

"Excuse me," she muttered, opening the cupboard and putting the jars back. There was no way she was taking a bath now.

"Oh, sorry," he said, jumping backward. "Well, I guess I'll leave you alone then."

"No!" she said quickly. He looked startled. "I- no, forget it."

"What's the matter?" he asked again.

"I- well, I was going to take a bath, but I've changed my mind. I- I'll go back downstairs with you."

"Why can't you take a bath?"

"There was a snake in there, Harry," she said, raising her eyebrows. "I'm not going back in there." To prove her point, she grabbed her clothes a book, and left the bathroom.

"So? The snake was in the toilet. It's not like it'll come back and bit you."

Ginny shuddered at the thought of it, and shook her head quickly. "I'm not taking any chances."

Harry looked confused, glancing between the bathroom and her. "It was just a garter snake. It's not poisonous or anything."

"I don't care. I don't like snakes. No matter what they look like."

He frowned at her again, cocking his head. "Why?"

"I…" she started. "But, isn't it obvious?"

He shook his head.

Ginny shuddered again, trying the suppress the memories the arrival of the snake had stirred.

"I don't get it."

"I… I'm scared of them," she whispered.

"Scared? You? But you're Ginny!" he said. "Nothing scares you!"

"Don't make it worse than it already is!" she snapped, turning back to her room and slamming the door behind her. She dropped the bundle of clothes onto the floor by her bed, and sat down, hugging herself.

There was a knock on the door, and it opened. Harry came in.

"Go 'way."

"No," he said, crossing the room and kneeling down in front of her. "I'm sorry that I don't understand," he added, taking her hands in his.

"I just thought that you, of all people, would know why I'm scared of snakes," she whispered. "I mean, you were there. You saw what I did."

"Did what?" he asked.

"I hurt all those people," she murmured. "It's my fault."

"Your only fault is being too cute," he said, smiling. She chuckled, feeling a little better.

"Besides, you've never hurt anyone that I can think of. Unless you count Death Eaters."

"That's not what I'm talking about," she said, her smile fading.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"The Chamber of Secrets!" she burst out, standing up and striding to the window. "Riddle's diary, the basilisk. That's what I'm talking about!"

Harry stood up, and moved to her side. "But… that wasn't your fault. Voldemort was controlling you."

"But if I hadn't written in that diary, none of that would had ever happened."

"And if I had paid any attention to you, talked to you, helped you with homework, then you wouldn't have felt the need to write in that diary. Or if Ron or Hermione had," he added, putting his hand on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "If we had just let you join us, instead of ignoring you, then it wouldn't have happened either."

Ginny blinked. "I guess so."

"Yeah, so you see, it was not your fault." Harry smiled comfortingly, and pulled her into a hug. "You have no reason to be scared of snakes. If anyone should be scared of them, it's me."

"You?" Ginny laughed. "Why you?"

"Well, I was the one you killed the basilisk to save you," he said matter-of-factly. "That thing nearly killed me."

"Oh, yes, I forgot," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "I forgot that you're a wimp most of the time."

"I am not!"

"You're scared of my brothers!"

"I am not! Okay, I am. But has that got to do with you being afraid of snakes. You've got six brothers that would tear me to pieces if I touched you again."

Ginny froze in his arms.

"I shouldn't have said that," he muttered.

Ginny pulled back. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I should not have told you that."

"No, what did you mean by saying that my brothers would tear you to pieces? They like you."

"Ron made it pretty clear last year when he said 'Don't mess with my sister.'"

"After I kissed you on your birthday?"

"Yeah," he said. "About that-"

Ginny turned away from him, looking out the window. "I wish I had hexed him."

"Me too, but I was going to ask you-"

"He had no right to barge in like that," she growled.

"Ginny, would you mind letting me finish-"

"It was like he didn't trust me! Or you!"

"Can I finish my sentence?" Harry said. Ginny turned back to him, blushing.

"Sorry, yeah, go ahead."

"I… Do you think…. Err, would you mind-"

"Spit it out," she coaxed.

"Couldwehavearepeat?"

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I was wondering," he said slowly and clearly, his cheeks growing redder wit each word, "if you would like a repeat of what happened. Minus Ron barging in?"

Ginny turned red too. "You mean," she murmured, stepping closer, "you want me to kiss you again?"

He nodded. Ginny smirked, and moved closer. She could see his pulse racing in his neck. She slipped a hand onto his shoulder, stood on tip-toe, and gently pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Like that?" she breathed in his ear. "Or like this?" she added, brushing her lips to a spot just below his ear. The muscle in his jaw jerked. "Or like this one?" she pressed her lips to his softly. Ginny giggled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Or none of the above?"

"None of the above," Harry mumbled, eyes shut tight. He ran a hand through her hair, and captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

Vaguely, Ginny noted voices on the stairs. Harry's hand was gliding down her back, stopping at her hip. She shuddered, pushing closer.

Then the door burst open.

"Hey, Ginny-" Ron's voice came, stopping suddenly. "Oi!" he shouted.

Harry and Ginny broke apart reluctantly.

"What?" she said; annoyed. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Get your hands off her," Ron bellowed, storming forward and pulling Ginny away from Harry roughly.

"Ron!" Ginny gasped, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "What did you do that for?"

He ignored her. "How dare you touch her? Have you no decency?"

"Ron, mate, listen-" Harry started.

"That's my sister!"

"Hello, I'm still here!" Ginny said.

"Ginny, stay out of this."

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny roared. He stopped, looking at her.

"Get out of my room," she growled, drawing her wand from her pocket and pointing it at him.

Ron raised his hands in front of his face.

"Now."

"Fine. Harry, come on."

"I didn't say he had to leave."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, like he's going to stay in here."

Ginny point her free hand at the door. "I will hex you."

Ron backed away. "Harry, you too."

Harry shook his head, and flicked his wand at the door. It slammed in Ron's stunned face.

"Shall we resume?" he asked, putting his wand back in his pocket and extending a hand to her.

"We shall," Ginny purred, taking it and stepping into his arms. He grinned down at her. Something flickered over his face, but it quickly vanished.

"Quick question," he said.

"What?"

"Will you..." he trailed off, one hand fidgeting toward his pocket,"… be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

He nodded, and kissed her.

HGHGHGHGHG

At some point, Harry and Ginny exited her room, and moved to the sitting room. Mrs. Weasley sent Ron to de-gnome the garden the moment she saw their intertwined fingers, and busied herself and Hermione in the kitchen with dinner.

By dinner time, Ron had cooled down and accepted that they were a couple and left them alone. Her other brothers were another matter. The first to arrive were Percy and Charlie.

"Hey, Ginny," Charlie said as he stepped into the living room.

"Harry," Percy said with a nod as he followed Charlie into the room. The two of them froze once they noticed just how close Ginny was sitting to Harry.

"Are you too all right?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a grin.

"Never better," said Ginny, putting her head on Harry's shoulder. He draped an arm over her shoulders, and pressed a kiss to her hair.

Charlie shrugged, and sat down on the couch. Percy however, did not look so cool.

"Harry, mind telling me why you are so close to my sister?"

"Oh, we're going out now," he said calmly. Ginny smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Oh, you're going out," Percy scoffed. "That's cute. Like you would have the nerve to ask my sister out. Now, kindly withdraw your arm from her shoulders."

Harry frowned at Percy. Ginny, placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a wink. He shrugged, and moved his arm.

"Thank you," Percy started just as Ginny stood up, and sat on Harry's lap.

"Ginerva!" Percy gasped.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Harry told you, I'm his girlfriend now." Ginny turned away from him, and pressed a kiss to Harry's nose.

"Aren't I, Harry?" she added.

"Defiantly," he said.

"See?" Ginny said. She looked over at her brother, who looked dumbfounded.

"What?" she asked.

"You- he- but, that," Percy stammered. "You're just a kid!"

"That doesn't mean I can't fall in love," Ginny pointed out. "Besides, I'm seventeen."

"But you're still a child!" said Percy, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Ginny let out a sigh of annoyance.

"You know, I'm tired of people interrupting me and Harry," Ginny said, pulling her wand from her pocket.

"There shouldn't be anything to interrupt!" Percy said pompously. Fred and George came in.

"Hey, Ginny," they chorused, sitting down by Charlie. "Happy birthday, Harry," they added.

Ginny ignored them as she advanced on Percy. "Will you get it through your thick skull that I am not a child and am at perfect liberty to date whomever I like!" she yelled.

Percy opened his mouth, stopped shut it, and backed away.

"Whoa," Fred said, glancing between the two of them. "What happened?"

"Harry thinks he can date Ginny," Percy said. "Now, back me up."

Fred and George looked at each other and burst out laughing. Charlie chuckled along with them, even Harry and Ginny let out sniggers. Percy looked around, confused.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked. "Stop it! I'm serious!"

"Actually, I am," said a voice from the doorway. They all turned to look, and Sirius Black walked in. Percy stiffened while Harry, Ginny, George, Charlie, and Fred burst into renewed laughter. Percy almost smiled.

"So, what's the joke?" Sirius asked as he crossed the room and ruffled Harry's hair. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks," he said, grinning. "And the joke is, Percy asked Fred and George to back him up."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "Did he, now? Well, isn't that ironic."

"I don't get it," Percy stated.

"Of course you don't, Perc," George said.

"You would have had to know that you were once a pompous git who never backed us up," Fred added.

"Oh, wait, you already know that," George continued.

"But- you… can't you just-" Percy stuttered. "Oh fine."

"Percy is also under the impression that he can stop me from dating Ginny," Harry added to Sirius.

"He is? I would have thought he would encourage it," Sirius said. "After all, you are the man who defeated Voldemort."

"I know," Harry said. "It's like he doesn't even know me."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and sat back down on Harry's lap. Percy pulled her back up.

"Percy, leave me alone," Ginny said.

"But-"

"I mean it," she warned, raising her wand.

"You are too young-"

"I will hex you."

"I absolutely forbid it," Percy declared.

"I have had it," Ginny growled, and with one flick of her wand, giant brown things were flapping in Percy's face. Percy gave a high-pitched shriek of terror, and fled the room.

"Very well, done," Sirius said. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Never get on her bad side," Harry, Charlie, George, and Fred said in unison.

Hermione walked in, looking over her shoulder.

"Hey, guys," she said. "Supper's ready. Was that Percy?"

"Yep," George said.

"Ginny got mad at him," Charlie explained.

"I see. What jinx did you use?"

"The Bat-Bogey Hex," Ginny told her. "It's my specialty."

"Good one," Hermione said, and went back into the kitchen. A moment later, they heard her speak the counter curse, and Percy's sigh of relief.

"Well, we'd better get in there before Ron eats all the food," Harry sighed, standing. "Oh, Sirius, are Remus and Tonks coming?"

"No," Sirius sighed. "It's the full moon, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. "I forgot about that."

"Remus would be touched that you forgot his 'fury little problem.'" Sirius drawled over his shoulder as he left the sitting room.

Charlie, Fred, and George exited too, leaving Ginny and Harry alone. Ginny took his hand, stood on tip-toe, and kissed his cheek.

"What?"

"Thanks for braving my brothers," she murmured. "And thanks for the pep talk this afternoon."

"I was happy to do it," Harry said, cupping her chin. "I would do anything for you."

"That's sweet, Harry," Ginny said.

"Ginny, you know, I think I…" he trailed off, looking down at his feet.

"What?"

"It's just, a year ago, I didn't think I could live to ask you this," he whispered, reaching into his pocket. "A year ago, I thought I couldn't tell you this because I was worried Voldemort would target you if he knew…"

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you."

Ginny gasped; her hand flying to her mouth. Slowly, she lowered it.

"You- you love me?"

"Yeah," he said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," she said, staring into space. "I just thought, what with you living with the Dursley's, you would never say it…"

"I love you, Ginny," he said, smiling at her.

"Oh, and I love you," she said, throwing her arms around his neck. He stumbled back, and laughed.

"Oh, don't strangle me now," he chuckled. "I've got to ask you something."

"We'll have time for that later," Ginny said, grinning. "Time for supper," she added, and dragged him into the kitchen.

"But- hey, wait just a second, Ginny!" he protested. She stopped by the table.

"Come sit down you too," Mrs. Weasley called.

"But- but…" Harry spluttered. "I was- was going to ask…"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I- I wanted to ask you in private," he said, glancing over at the table full of people.

"You can ask me here," she said, going to her chair, and sitting down.

He followed her, feeling the eyes of the entire Weasley clan, plus Fleur, Sirius, and Hagrid- who had the very end seat, which was magically enlarged- on him as he went.

"Ginny," he started. "Uh, would you… actually, I'll just ask you later."

"No, ask me now."

"Come on, Harry," George called. "You can ask her in front of us."

"Yes," Sirius with a chuckle. "It took longer for James to propose to Lily."

Harry went beet red, and glanced down at his closed fist.

"I guess it would be better if I just got it out all in one," he mused.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Ginny said, folding her hands in her lap.

"All right," he said, trying to quell his nerves. Harry knelt down, and opened his fist. Ginny stared blankly at his opened palm, and then glanced up at him. Seated on his palm, a gold ring sparkled in the light from the candles and light fixtures hanging above the table.

"Marry me?" he whispered.

There was a collective gasp from the onlookers, Sirius' mouth fell open into a perfect 'O', and Percy looked down at his lap shamefully.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny squealed loudly, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Harry grinned, and slipped the ring onto the middle finger of her left hand. Ginny beamed down at the ring, and then turned to her mother to show it off.

"Where did you get that?" Ron asked, looking amazed.

"It was my mother's," he answered, his eyes still on Ginny. "I found it in Godric's Hollow a while ago."

"You found it?" Hermione repeated. "Where?"

"In my parents' house. In the nursery. It was laying by the crib. I guess the muggle authorities must have pulled it off when they collected my parents' bodies."

Ginny glanced over at him, then at her ring.

"I'm honored to wear your mother's ring, Harry," she murmured. Harry smiled gently.

"My mother would be happy you had it too," he replied. "I know she would have liked you."

Ginny leaned over and softly pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. "Thank you Harry."

"I remember when James put that ring on Lily's finger," Sirius said, his eyes un-focusing. "He was so nervous; he dropped it in her plate. She nearly swallowed it," he added with a chuckle. "I swear she and James were laughing so hard at his clumsiness, he nearly forgot to pop the question."

"Did Lily squeal like Ginny did?" Hermione asked.

"Oho, no," Sirius laughed. "She shrieked. It's still ringing in my ear," he stuck a finger in his ear to prove his point. "'Ooh, James, you stupid boy, yes I'll marry you!" he said in a shrill voice, clasping his hands and blinking rapidly. "James of course didn't hear the insult, he only heard the yes!"

Laughter broke out at this. Sirius grinned at Harry. "At least you didn't drop it."

Harry chuckled, nodding. He squeezed Ginny's hand, and she beamed at him. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears of joy.

"Ginny Potter," she whispered, "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Harry said. They leaned in for another kiss, and started on supper.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Above them, James and Lily Potter watched Harry and Ginny beam at each other and glow with happiness. Lily wiped tears from her face and James chuckled.

"I forgot about you calling me an idiot," he said with a sort half nostalgic half amused smile.

"I just can't believe he's all grown up," Lily simpered. "And we weren't there to watch him."

"The Weasley's did a good job, and Hagrid and Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus too," James said, putting an arm around her shoulder and squeezing it. "They filled in for us."

"I just wish we could tell him how proud we are," Lily murmured, laying her head on James' shoulder.

"He knows," he said. "He knows somehow."

"I miss him, James."

"Me too."

"It seems just yesterday I was the size of a whale and he was just a newborn."

"I know."

"I love him so much, James. I want my baby."

"You have me," James reminded her. "Besides, we'll see him again one day."

"I know," she sighed. "But I don't want to wait. I want him now. I want to hold him, and ruffle his hair and tell him how much he looks like you."

"He has your eyes, remember?"

"And your eyesight," she said with a sniff.

"Hey, that's not so bad, imagine if he had my ego. Would you rather he had that?"

"No."

"Exactly. Be grateful for what I did get to give him."

"You make no sense, James."

"Ah, but that's you love about me."

"No, not really."

"Oh, come off it, Lily, are you going to make me jealous of my son?"

"No," Lily sighed. "But you aren't helping."

"With what?"

"I still miss him."

"Of course you do," James said. "I would be upset if you didn't."

"I wish we didn't have to die. I wish we had kept Sirius as our Secret Keeper and not switched to Peter."

James' jaw clenched at the mention of Worrmtail. He nodded stiffly.

"I wish we could have stayed with him, given him siblings. I always wanted to have a large family."

"No complaints here."

"Hush James, I'm reminiscing," Lily scolded him. "I wanted to have a little girl after Harry, you know."

"We tried Lily," James sighed. "Voldemort got to us before you could take the test."

"I know, but that doesn't make me feel better. What if I was pregnant at the time? Why couldn't Voldemort waited a year so Harry could have a new sister before he killed us?"

"Voldemort didn't care."

"At least I'll have a daughter in law," she sighed. "And grandbabies, even if I never get to meet them."

"One day, love, you'll meet them," James reminded her. "One day."

"I don't want to wait. You know I'm not good at being patient."

"Try, Lily. Try."

Lily nodded, looking down at her son and his new fiancé. She smiled as Sirius recounted how James had fainted when Harry was born, and chuckled along with the laughter while James muttered about Sirius forgetting about how he fainted the moment Lily told him he was Harry's godfather. Lily laughed, her sorrows forgotten, while her son begged for more stories.

"I suppose Sirius is doing a good job of teaching him about his parents," Lily sighed. "I still wish I could have done that."

James nodded understandingly, and kissed her temple. "Wait and see, Lils, Harry will be fine."

"I know."

"Come on, just because we're dead doesn't mean we can't try and get you pregnant again," James said with a smirk. Lily giggled, and they turned away from the image. She stopped, turned back, and blew a kiss down to Harry.

Back in the Weasley's kitchen, Harry felt something soft touch his cheek. He raised a hand to the spot, and could swear he heard a voice whisper in his ear, "I love you, my baby."

HGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJL


End file.
